totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Revenge of the Island - Season 4
Total Drama Reloaded is the fourth season. Plot Twelve new contestants with 16 old ones (two compete through out the season) compete for A Million Bucks. Characters Host: *Chris McLean The Major Tanks: *ezkeiel *harold *beth *alejandro (Justin's replacement) *Justin (Izzy returned in episode 7 as his replacement) *sierra *coutreny *tyler The Blasting Guns: *cody *sadie *katie *blanieley *josh *eva *trent The Aiming Targets: *bridgette *lindasy *dj *izzy (Harold's replacement) *geoff (Ezekiel returned to his normal self (except the hair and the shoes) in episode 9 as his replacement) *dunacn owen *Sierra The Used Helmets: *Geoff *Lindsay *Mary *Molly *Owen *Staci *Tyler Episodes Chapter 01: Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! The 16 contestants (Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette (now became close friends with Gwen), Lindsay, DJ, Geoff (who later became close friends with Tyler), Leshawna, Duncan, Gwen (now wears a design from Deviantart's BridgetteCountryTDA's TDI - Older Gwen, her 21-year old self), Owen & Sierra, Bruno the Bear (from Aftermath Aftermayhem) with Bridgette) with the 12 new ones (Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Lightning, Mary, Mike, Molly, Ron, Scott (who has a rivalry with Geoff), Staci & Zoey) compete in a forest challenge. Meanwhile, Tyler and Lindsay are now in a team together, as they get close to each other by making out, and Owen gets fears of a long-time animal (from The Sucky Outdoors)...The Bald-Header Bear! Winning Team: heather (consisting of heather, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Lightning, Trent & Zoey) 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets (consisting of Anne Maria, Brick, Cody, Harold, Leshawna, Mike & Sierra) 3rd Place: The Used Helmets (consisting of Geoff, Lindsay, Mary, Molly, Owen, Staci & Tyler) Losing Team: The Blasting Guns (consisting of Cameron, Courtney, Dakota, DJ, Katie, Ron & Scott) Eliminated: Cameron Low: Ron Chapter 02: Without a Paddle! After Bruno ate the candle Chris was holding, the sun won't come out and all the electricity is out. And Chris locks Bruno in a cage so that he can rent his punishment, and teases him by using a shock remote on him. Winning Team: heather 2nd Place: The Major Tanks 3rd Place: The Blasting Guns Losing Team: The Aiming Targets Eliminated: Cody Low: Harold Chapter 03: Ready to Rock! The constestants are competed in rock and roll tournament, where they have to play as a band, a vampiric band (consisting of Gwen, Harold, Molly & Lindsay as the lead singer, who sings Trap of Love from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated). Winning Team: heather 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets 3rd Place: The Major Tanks Losing Team: The Blasting Guns Eliminated: Ron Low: Dakota Chapter 04: On Your Mark!, Get Set!, Date! The campers are competed in a romance challenge, where Tyler and Lindsay (Used Helmets), Harold and Leshawna (Aiming Targets), Duncan and Bridgette (Major Tanks) and DJ and Katie (Blasting Guns) have to date in a a Movie Challenge, Dinner Challenge, a Wedding Challenge (from Niagara Brawls) and Baby Challenge. Winning Team: heather 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets 3rd Place: The Major Tanks Losing Team: The Blasting Guns Eliminated: DJ Low: Katie Chapter 05: The Motorcycle Challenge!, starring Ezekiel the Dummy, the sidekick of Harold! Coming soon... Winning Team: heather 2nd Place: The Major Tanks 3rd Place: The Used Helmets Losing Team: The Aiming Targets Eliminated: Harold (with the Dummy version of Ezekiel) Low: Sierra Chapter 06: TDR Aftermath: The Cody and Harold Show Talk! Coming soon... Hosts: Josh and Blainely Peanut Gallery: Eva, Noah, Izzy, Beth & Sadie Commentors: Cameron, Cody, Ron, DJ & Harold Aftermath Video Guests: Sierra & Sally (Harold's fan) Chapter 07: The Orchestra Act! Coming soon... Winning Team: heather 2nd Place: The Used Helmets 3rd Place: The Blasting Guns Losing Team: The Major Tanks Eliminated: Justin Low: Bridgette Chapter 08: Dance Off! Coming soon... Winning Team: heather 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets 3rd Place: The Used Helmets Losing Team: The Blasting Guns Eliminated: izzy Low: Dakota Chapter 09: The Sailboat Race! Coming soon... Winning Team: heather 2nd Place: The Used Helmets 3rd Place: The Blasting Guns Losing Team: The Aiming Targets Eliminated: Brick Low: Ezekiel (returns as Harold's replacement) Chapter 10: Going Wild! Coming soon... Winning Team: heather 2nd Place: The Used Helmets 3rd Place: The Aiming Targets Losing Team: The Major Tanks Eliminated: Zoey Low: Trent Chapter 11: Pier Pressure! Coming soon... Winning Team: heather 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets 3rd Place: The Blasting Guns Losing Team: The Used Helmets Eliminated: Mary Low: Tyler Chapter 12: Mayhem at Wawanakwa! Coming soon... Winning Team: heather 2nd Place: The Used Helmets 3rd Place: The Major Tanks Losing Team: The Aiming Targets Eliminated: courtney Low: Leshawna Chapter 13: TDR Aftermath 2: Ezekiel or No Ezekiel! Coming soon... Hosts: Josh & Blainely (later they were arrested by the police for destroying Tom Peterson's mailbox) Peanut Gallery: Eva, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Harold, DJ, Cameron & Ron Commentors: Justin, Courtney, Brick, Zoey, Mary, Sierra & Ezekiel Aftermath Video Guests: Mr. Thompson (Ezekiel's school teacher) Chapter 14: Kite Surfing! Coming soon... Winning Team: heather 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets 3rd Place: The Major Tanks Losing Team: The Used Helmets Eliminated: Tyler & Lindsay Low: Geoff Chapter 15: The Roller Skating Contest! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Used Helmets 2nd Place: The Major Tanks 3rd Place: The Aiming Targets Losing Team: The Blasting Guns Eliminated: Scott Low: Dakota Chapter 16: Basebrawl! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Major Tanks 2nd Place: The Blasting Guns 3rd Place: The Aiming Targets Losing Team: The Used Helmets Eliminated: Geoff Low: Molly Chapter 17: Pranks for the Memories! Coming soon.. Winning Team: The Major Tanks 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets 3rd Place: The Blasting Guns Losing Team: The Used Helmets Eliminated: Owen Low: Staci Chapter 18: True, or Forgiveness! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Major Tanks 2nd Place: The Used Helmets 3rd Place: The Blasting Guns Losing Team: The Aiming Targets Eliminated: Mike Low: Leshawna Chapter 19: Ready to Rumble! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Used Helmets 2nd Place: The Blasting Guns 3rd Place: The Aiming Targets Losing Team: The Major Tanks Eliminated: duncan Low: Lightning Chapter 20: TDR Aftermath 3: Get Wild!, Geoff! Coming soon... Hosts: Tyler & Lindsay Peanut Gallery: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, DJ, Cameron, Ron, Brick, Zoey & Mary Commentors: Scott, Geoff, Owen, Mike & duncan Aftermath Video Guests: Suzy (Geoff & Bridgette's fan) Chapter 21: Fashion Victims! Coming soon... Winners: Leshawna Losers: Anne Maria, Bridgette, Dakota, Duncan, Izzy, Katie, Lightning, Molly, Staci & Trent Eliminated: Bridgette Low: Anne Maria Chapter 22: Rock Climbing! Coming soon... Winners: Trent Losers: Anne Maria, Dakota, Duncan, Izzy, Leshawna, Lightning, Molly & Staci Eliminated: Katie Low: Anne Maria Chapter 23: Stranded In Boney Island! Coming soon... Winners: Leshawna & Trent Losers: Anne Maria, Dakota, Izzy, Lightning, Molly & Staci Eliminated: Anne Maria Low: Dakota Chapter 24: X Plus 5 = DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Coming soon... Winner: Izzy Losers: Dakota, Leshawna, Lightning, Molly, Staci & Trent Eliminated: Izzy Chapter 25: Race to Which Mountain! Coming soon... Winners: Trent & Leshawna Losers: Dakota, Lightning, Molly & Staci Eliminated: gwen Low: Trent Chapter 26: TDR Aftermath 4: Will Geoff & Bridgette Be Together, Or Not? Coming soon... Hosts: Geoff, Tyler & Lindsay Peanut Gallery: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, DJ, duncan, Owen, Cameron, Ron, Brick, Zoey, Mary, Scott & Mike Commentors: Bridgette, Katie, Anne Maria, Izzy & gwen Aftermath Video Guests: Joey, Tom & Jen (Geoff & Bridgette's fans) & Bridgette's Mom Chapter 27: The Next Triathon! Coming soon... Winners: Leshawna & Trent Losers: Dakota, Lightning, Molly & Staci Eliminated: Molly Low: Staci Chapter 28: Win, Lose or Kaboom! Coming soon... Winners: Trent & Leshawna Losers: Dakota, Lightning & Staci Eliminated: Staci Low: Dakota Chapter 29: Monkey See, Monkey Drama! Coming soon... Winners: Leshawna & Trent Losers: Dakota & Lightning Eliminated: Lightning Low: Dakota Chapter 30: Who Will Make It To The Final 2? Coming soon... Winners: Trent & Leshawna Eliminated: Dakota Chapter 31: The Final Challenge of the Month! Coming soon... Winner: Leshawna Runner-Up: Trent Category:Seasons